Eureka SeveN: A New Order, A New Beginning
by rustysin
Summary: It has been over a year since the Second Summer of Love, and Renton and Eureka are still missing. two factions of the old federation army are fighting for dominance, one for the stability of the world, and the other to follow Dewey's footsteps. In the middle of this, a violet haired, pink-eyed 17 year old boy is trying to forget his past, and live for the future. It is my first fic
1. Surfacing

Eureka SeveN: A New Order, A New Beginning.

-1 Year, 2 Months after the Second Summer of Love-

In the distance, a KLF is driving toward Johansson, a rather small town near a small mountain range. The pilot is low on food and water, which forces him to stop at the little town. But for a small town, there is a lot of hubbub, as military KLFs aren't usually what you want to see at your doorstep. The pilot stops at the entrance of the town, and steps out of his KLF, and to the forming crowd of Johansson, the pilot reveals that he is no more than a 17 year old boy, with long violet hair and pink eyes.

"Humans are noisy, even after the Second Summer of Love; they like to go on about as if nothing happened," His mind criticizes the people, "Everywhere I go, it's the same reaction, they view me as an alien."

A large, stout man, came up to the boy and asked," Do you need anything son?"

"Son? " Said the boy, he didn't understand, as he wasn't biologically related to the man. He pondered this until he remembered that he needed supplies. "Yes, I have run out of food and water, and may I ask, is this town after military deserters? I do not want conflict to arise," He said to the stout man.

The Man replied," Don't worry young man, we do not mean you harm, if you need food and water, we will be happy to give it to you. Also, it seems you haven't told us your name, have you?" he then asked.

"My name?" the boy asked. "I think I should only tell my name to the leader of this town."

"Very well, then I shall introduce myself then," the stout man said. "I am Carles Johansson, and I am the mayor of this town."

"Oh, forgive me, I had no idea I had been speaking to a superior of mine, I am sorry", the boy said.

"Son, you don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong," Johansson said," Now if you want to speak to me in private, come with me. And don't worry about your machine, my son has an LFO garage, it can stay there."

"Are you sure she can stay there?" the boy asked," I don't want to impose."

"What do you mean "she"? Do you mean the KLF? Sure it can." Johansson replied. "Now come along, come along."

-END session one.


	2. Foward Motion

"So what's your name, Son?" Johansson asked.

The boy took his time to answer, taking a look at the man's office, observing the tiniest details. A few paintings, a large, old knitted family tree quilt on the wall, an old, busted Compac Drive on the desk, and a photograph of a young woman, no older than him. "My name is Yew," he said.

"Yew, why such a name?" Johansson said.

"I don't remember much, but I was once told that I am the embodiment of sadness."

"Son, you don't have to keep such a burden on you."

"No, it's not a burden; it and my KLF are all I've had for the past year". Yew replied," Um, I don't want to be rude, but, you share your surname with the town, why?"

"Ah well, my great grandfather had founded this town, a long time ago. Do you see the family tree on the wall; it's older than my grandfather. He had found it in a box belonging to his grandmother, it extends from the time humans came to this planet."

"That's quite old," replied Yew, not really paying attention anymore, he was staring at the photo of the girl. The stout mayor saw this and smiled with understanding. "She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked.

Yew blushed and snapped out of it and replied," No … it's just that she seems familiar."

The mayor said," Really? My granddaughter has never left this town; it is a bit strange that she seems familiar to you. And I think if you had been a resident here before, you would have been very noticeable. But if you want to meet her, I will take you to her. In fact she is probably working on your KLF; she is a very good mechanic."

At the Johansson's garage, the girl was working on Yew's KLF. The girl noticed Yew, and walked up to hem and criticized him on the KLF. "How could you treat your machine like this!" she shouted ridiculously at him. Yew shuddered and jumped back, surprised. "This girl, she has a certain presence, and a powerful one at that," Yew thinks, and then walks toward his KLF.

"Is she hurt?" he asked the girl with genuine concern. "Is there anything wrong?"

She replies, "Hell yeah there is a problem, it doesn't have Compac, its parts are outdated, the ref board is damaged beyond repair, and for a military KLF, the cockpit looks like it was ripped apart!"

"It doesn't need a Compac, she is a bit old, and she didn't want such a lonely space." Yew replied." She didn't want to be alone, which is why I tried to make the cockpit hold more than one."

"Huh, that's strange," she said," I've never heard of such a thing, of a KLF wanting more than one pilot. In fact, I've never heard of an LFO wanting anything."

Yew thought of this for a moment. "It couldn't be that they couldn't hear her voice, she was always there for him, but now, it seems she was only there for him, and no one else, can't they hear her voice?" he thought. I think I'll leave now, so I don't bother you," he said to the girl. He was starting to walk toward the exit of the garage when the girl stopped him. "I'm sorry, it's just I get a little carried away sometimes, especially when it's about the care of machines," she said.

Yew thought of this as well, reconsidering his previous thought. "Maybe she has her own way of communicating with her, instead of hearing her, maybe she "felt" her, and understood," He thought.

"So how is she now?" he asked the girl, "Has she been fixed?"

"Your KLF has been fixed; we also installed a new cockpit and a Compac Drive, "she said.

"…Thank you."

The mayor had left back to the office. Yew had checked his KLF, to make sure she was okay. Outside the garage, the girl said," We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" Yew nodded no.

"Well, I'll go first then, my name is Angela Johansson, granddaughter of the mayor."

"Oh, that's a nice name, I guess," Yew said, "My name is Yew."

Just then, a man coming from the inner town came running to Angela." Angela!" he yelled.

"Joseph, what happened, is something wrong?" she asked him.

It's the New Federation Army!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, Angela's face filled with worry. Yew knew that the federation army was after him, and that they won't care of the residents. Yet he didn't know why he cared, maybe the humans were rubbing off on him, maybe, just maybe.

"The New Federation Army won't stop until they find me," Yew said," Thank you for want you done, but I will have to go."

"Go where?" Angela asked.

"I will go stop them from hurting you"


	3. Help Is On the Way

There was a silent moment between the two. Angela was confused about what Yew meant.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Angela asked. "Yew, what exactly are you going to do?"

Yew went into his KLF, starting it up. Angela followed, still wanting to know.

"You should go find a place to hide," Yew told her. "If I can lead them out of here, they won't harm you… I mean the citizens."

Angela noticed that he slipped up his words. She was surprised that this boy, no older than her, who barely knew her, was trying to protect her.

"Wait Yew, let me go with you." She told him. She didn't want him to go off alone. Wait, this made her feel like she was in a relationship with him, did she want that? She hadn't noticed that in the brief half hour she had been with Yew, she had suddenly gained all of these emotions for him. What these emotions were, she didn't know, except for the one she felt now, worry.

Yew responded," No, if you got hurt, your family would feel sorrow, and a burden would be placed on their hearts not knowing if you'll ever be okay again."

Angela felt his concern for her, and she knew he would say this. She had to go with him; she had to know just what this strange kid meant to her. "You don't know how the controls work anymore Yew; I had to modify them for the KLF. You may know the basic controls to move, but you don't know the weapon system I modified. What if you end up having to fight? I can help you." She was saying the truth, for even the ref board was a different one than the KLF originally had.

"Still, all the more reason I shouldn't let you come along. If they do attack, they won't care about killing you." Yew replied. Angela saw the worry in his eyes. They had known each other for not even an hour, and now they never see each other again. She was at the point of tears.

"Go, then," she said looking away so Yew wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Yew closed the shudder of his KLF, but as he did, Angela thought she saw a sliver of a tear fall from his eyes. The KLF switched from humanoid form to vehicular form and sped off to intercept the New Federation Army. She wondered if she could anything to save Yew from dying in a suicide mission. Then she had remembered that her father, before joining the Federation army, had given her a phone number to someone that could help her.

The Gekko's phone rang on and off again, but the crew didn't notice because Holland was too busy yelling at them. "Why the hell haven't we found Renton and Eureka yet? It's been a year and two months since they've left, and we haven't had a sign of where they could be." Holland yelled angrily at the crew.

"Leader, maybe they don't want to be found?" Moon Doggie asked. "Maybe, little-Bro wanted a little peace and quiet with Eureka?"

"Moon Doggie, don't start this again…" Holland was cut off by Hilda as she said, "Leader, the phone, it's Axel."

Holland calmed himself a bit before answering, "Hey Axel, what happened?"

"I have a favor to ask." Axel's old, sharp voice was very clear and loud, and audible to the other members. "The granddaughter of an old friend is in need of military assistance, and described someone closely resembling Eureka, the girls name is Angela. The New Federation Army is there, at her home of Johansson. Can you help her?"

Hearing this news, could it be that that the person the girl described was Eureka?

"We're on our way," Holland replied sternly.

"Thank you Holland," Axel said. The line was cut off.

"Leader, you're not seriously going are you?" Mathieu asked.

"Didn't you guys hear Axel? That someone who looks like Eureka is there. Now Moon Doggie, start the Gekko, we're going to Johansson, hopefully were not too late. We're not too far from Johansson. Maybe we will make it in time.

Yew knew what he was doing was stupid, but he couldn't let Angela get hurt because of him. The enemy KLF troops had already saw him, and they were going to out speed his own KLF. The land troops, the soldiers seemed to be laughing at Yew, as if this game of cat and mouse were there entertainment. Yew switched his KLF into his mech form, tackling one enemy KLF on the left, and then ripping off the enemy KLF's arm, and throwing it at the KLF at the right. "I'm so sorry," he said to both the KLF attacking him, and his own.

He had been cornered by several other KLF's, and it didn't look like he'll be escaping this time. The enemy KLF's shot their rifles at him, and because his KLF's armor was only a temporary replacement, it was being torn apart easily.

"Well it looks like it's' the end of us, right, Nirvana." He was crying lightly, as he knew that this may very well be the last moment he was going to be alive. "At the very least, we got to meet Angela, right?"

The enemy was about to shoot, when Angela started shouting at Yew, saying, "Don't give up Yew, please, don't give up!" Even though they were some distance apart, Yew could see the tears she had been shedding for him. But the enemy had changed targets, they were aiming for Angela.

Angela thought that she would die at that moment, and she closed her eyes. Bullets clanged against Yew's KLF. The KLF's armor wasn't going to hold up much longer. The bullets stopped, Yew and Angela didn't know what happened. A giant green ship had shot the enemy KLFs and sent out two units out for Yew and Angela.

"Hey, this is Holland of Gekkostate, we're here to help."


	4. Miracle

Sorry for the hiatus, and thanks to those who reviewed my story, oh and let me clarify something. I love Eureka Seven AO. AND I LOST ALL FANBASE I GATHERED RIGHT ABOUT... now. Anyway, chapter 4 is finally here, please read and review and thanks.

"Somehow," Yew thought," a miracle happened."

Yew saw the Gekkostate members take down the enemy, but he didn't pay attention to them. He couldn't move as he kept his eyes on Angela. "To think, I would care so much, but, I'm so relieved that Angela is safe." he thought.

"You in the ruined KLF," Holland asked through the Com system. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes I am fine, but why are you helping us?"

"This kid, guy, doesn't sound like Eureka, who is this?" Holland thought.

"Hello? Sir, are you there?"

"Sorry, to answer your question kid, it's all because of your girlfriend there, she called a friend of mine, who told me about your situation."

"Angela did? Wait, girlfriend, what is that?"

The foot soldiers had fled somewhere and the Gekko crew stood in the middle of Johansson to officially meet Yew. To Holland's disappointment, the "kid" didn't turn out to be Eureka.

"So, we still don't know where Eureka and Renton are. Dammit!" Holland smashed his fist onto his 303 Devilfish.

"Eureka? Do you mean my replacement?" Yew said.

"Wait you know Eureka?" Holland grabbed Yew by the shoulders and shook him. "Where are they? Answer Dammit." (Yeah, it happened, Holland snapped.)

BAMM. Holland stopped shaking Yew, and started yowling in pain. Angela had kicked him in the groin. The whole crew stood in astonishment.

"What the fuck kid, you don't just kick a guy in the groin." Holland yelled in pain.

"To be honest leader, you were being kind of a dick." Moon-Doggie said sheepishly.

Angela stared at him with rage. "I thank you for helping us, but you can't just attack people. And who is this Eureka?"

Holland got up, and calmed himself down. "She and her "husband" Renton, members of our crew, have been missing for over a year now. Anyway, you should ask your boyfriend here, he has the same violet eyes as her, rings and all."

Angela asked, "Who is she Yew?"

"You could say… that she is my sibling."


	5. Spit it Out

Hey guys, it's been a while, I tried adding more content, so this chapter is a bit longer. Thanks to those who've stuck with me so far, I never thought anyone would like this fanfic. so please, read, relax, enjoy, and review. Also I've naming the chapters after songs, could you guys guess the artist or album and put in the review? whoever gets them right, I will thank in the next chapter. see ya

"Wait, what do you mean," Holland's face looked startled, as if asking how is this possible.

"In human terms, she would be my sister, but that's not why you're startled, isn't it. You're thinking how another Coralian could exist after the 2nd Summer of Love." Yew said coldly, as if asked this before. "I thank you for what did for us, but, I think I should repair my KLF and leave.

Yew started to leave, but Angela caught his hand and he stopped. "Please Yew; these people need your help. It's the least we could do."

Yew's face looked as if something painful was swelling inside of him. "Fine, what do you want Gekkostate?"

Yew wanted to talk somewhere private, and opted to talk at the garage, the Gekkostate crew agreed to his request, especially Holland, who was desperate to hear of his two friends.

"So, what do you want to know, Holland." Yew said, bitterly.

"Yew, I would like to know, do you know where Eureka and Renton are? You don't have to tell me anything about yourself, just tell me if you know where those two are." Holland broke down, tears smearing his face. "I'm responsible for those two; I can't just leave them to the unknown."

""You see yourself as a father to those two, you must be devastated. Eureka must be lucky; she has many who care for her." Yew said, as if saddened by how he treated Holland before. "Yes I know where they are, but they told me not to tell you."

"Why, why don't they want us to find them?" Holland said with shock.

"They said that with their little Ref shop, they have a sense of peace. They wanted to see you guys again, but if they do, they said the people will flock to them and ask for interviews and such. Eureka said, I could visit whenever I felt, and I don't want to lose that." Yew said, and at that last line, some tears escaped his eyes.

"Do you want to take us there, Yew?" Holland said," You don't have to, but please, we promise we won't make you take the blame, if you take us."

"No, you don't have to be so kind. I will take you. It is time you see them." Yew said, trying not to cry.

Yew, Angela, and the Gekkostate had left Johansson to find Eureka and Renton. They are near their destination. Angela had given her farewell to her grandfather. At the meeting room, Yew wanted to talk to most of the crew.

"Holland, the place where Renton and Eureka live now, is in the quiet town of MoonLake, a new, secret town near Bellforest, founded by the Renton and Eureka, named after the moon they marked, and the lake it is founded upon." Yew said.

"Are you sure, we've never picked it up on our scouters" Holland said.

"Maybe you didn't notice it, from what I

"How far is it from Bellforest," Hap asked.

"About 6 kilometers from Bellforest, and we're not too far from it either." Yew said.

"How do we know we can trust you, Yew?" Moon Doggie asked.

"How could you say that Doggie, he's trying to help us?" Holland said angrily.

"It's okay Holland. You don't know, and I don't expect you to. But if you could be so kind, I would like to show you the way to my sister's home." Yew said.

"Why do you call her "sister", is there something special between you two?" Gidget asked.

"Special? I call her my sister, because she is, as we are of the same species, and it is a lonely species. I have no family, but she is the closest to that, and that is why I call her that. "

Silence came upon the room, and Yew had started to walk out the room. "We should be at MoonLake in a few minutes." Talho said as she entered the room. "Where are you going, Yew?"

"I wanted to see if my KLF could be repaired."

Holland stood up and walked to Yew, he put his hand on his shoulder, and said," I think your KLF is beyond repair. I saw it, and the enemy KLFs trashed it. We can get you a new one, if you want."

Yew didn't reply, he left after hearing that that his KLF could be replaced. He wondered how it could be replaced. It's been with him since the beginning.

"They tell me you won't survive Nirvana, they say you can't be repaired, please tell me what I can do." Yew stood there, talking to his ruined KLF, crying, and pleading with it. Angela walked in, and Yew turned to see her, Angela walked toward him, and gave him a hug. Yew wept a little and hugged her.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" She said with such sincerity.

"My KLF, Nirvana, has always been there for me, when I was born from the scub, she was there for me, I can't just abandon her now." Yew cried.

"Don't worry Yew, I'll fix it for you, it may take a while, but I will," Angela said with confidence.

Yew's eyes brightened, revealing that he wasn't human, but she didn't care, and she had fallen in love for him, as he had for her.

"Do you want to know what I am, Angela, because I want to be able to lov… trust you, and for you to not to be scared of what I am."

"I won't be scared, you can tell me, I like you as well, and it looks like you need someone to be with you for the worst moments."

"Thank you Angela."

He shed a tear, and he brushed away. "OK, promise you won't be scared of me?"

"I promise."

"Do you know what a Coralian is?"

"Yes, I read the Ray=out issue that had the article about the Renton Thurston guy and his girlfriend Eureka."

"Wait, you already knew what a Coralian was? You should have told me you knew."

"I wanted you to tell me yourself, that way you'd feel more comfortable about it.'

"Okay. I'll tell you everything else then, then tell me about you, we've only known each other for a week."

"Okay then, we'll both tell each other."

Before they could talk anymore, the Gekko landed.

"We've arrived guys," Moon Doggie said through the inter com.

"I guess, we'll have to talk later then," Yew said with a disappointing face.

"It's okay, after we find their friends we'll talk." Angela smiled saying those words.

Yew thought, "Maybe things will finally be alright, maybe she will be…"

-Session 5, END


End file.
